Ashyhoon
by friendwriter
Summary: Its been 3 years since Haku & Chihiro last saw each other...Now Haku comes back...but just as Chihiro starts to forget him! Will he be able to convince her of their adventures before an evil force comes for them? Or is love & hope lost 4 the 2? HxC...COMPLETE with a sweet ending! :
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MIYAZAKIS WORK...IF I DID...which i don't...WHY WOULD I BE WRITING _THIS_??? hehe...enjoy!**

**Dedicated to my dear fanfic friend...StitchWitch...keep strong! **

Ashyhoon-Prologue

**Key: **

…" "…talking

…' '… thinking

­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro looked out her bedroom window, watching and waiting for…what, exactly? She had been looking out this window for, now, 3 years. From this window she could see a tunnel that was surrounded by a few trees. Some trees, she noticed, were cut down, _missing_ from the forest that _used_ to surround the tunnel. Her father told her a few times before that the tunnel was actually an entrance to an abandoned amusement park.

'Sure it is, and maybe it's haunted with ghosts, too'

Chihiro also noticed that, when she first moved here (which was when she was 10 years old), she had been getting strange dreams of ghost-like spirits and a dragon-boy…

"Haku"

That's what his name was. _Haku_. Or maybe he was real and not just a dream. Whenever she thought of him, her heart would start to race…but why? Did she meet him 3 years ago? Is that why she was having these dreams of an adventure of escaping witches; a bathhouse; and flying in midair?

"Tomorrow I will go to that tunnel...after school…and, maybe, I'll find something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku sighed with great relief as he finished the last of the paperwork needed to release him from Yubaba's contract. He never forgot his promise 3 years ago…

_Will we ever see each other again?_

_I'm sure we will_

_Promise?_

_Promise_

He couldn't forget his promise _or _her. He would go to the tunnel tomorrow, enter it, and then…he would find her. Whatever it took, he WOULD find her! And keep his promise to her…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro sat at her desk, working on the difficult math problem that their math teacher, Mr. Sochi, had given them. As she worked, she thought about what she would do as soon as she visited the tunnel.

'I mean, what do I expect to find there? Hopefully an answer to why I'm having all these weird dreams-'

Suddenly, a big hand slammed down onto her desk, releasing her from her thoughts. When she looked up, she saw Mr. Sochi looking, and staring, down at her…

"Miss Chihiro? Can you _please_ give the answer to question 4? Or should I call on someone else?"

"No…no. I'm fine. Um…is it-"

_Rrrrring!_

Chihiro sprang out of her desk, handing the teacher her work before leaving. The bell had saved her from total embarrassment! Now all she had to do was wait out her last class and she could finally visit the tunnel…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku found her school at last! He had spent almost half a day looking for it! Now he was walking in the hallways of Kyoto Middle School, looking for her. He had tried her house, but no one was there. As he looked into every classroom he passed, Haku heard someone come up behind him…

"Young man, do you have a pass to roam these halls?"

Haku looked behind him and saw, towering over him a little, a man with crew cut brown hair and rimmed glasses.

"Um…I'm new" 'Wow! Good excuse Haku!'

"Oh!" The man stiffened slightly. "Well, why don't I get you registered so can go to _class_?"

The crew cut man led Haku to the administration office. When they got there the man opened the door and gestured Haku to walk in. The man then went behind a long desk and drew out some application forms.

"Your name?"

"Haku"

"And where do you live?"

"Um…nowhere, actually"

The man looked up from his writing and just looked at Haku.

"Then where are your folks?"

"They died, sir. A long time ago…" Haku looked down

"So you have no place to live?"

"No, I don't"

Suddenly, the man left the desk and into another office, where an older man was sitting at a much shorter desk. The two talked for a few minutes, making Haku wonder if he would EVER find Chihiro. The man came out with a smile on his face that had not been there before he left…

"My name is Mr. Tesber, Haku. I just spoke with the principal about the situation that you're in and he's agreed to allow you to come live with me…that is if you'd like to, of course. You can attend Kyoto and, to boot, I'm a teacher here. So I can help whenever you need it. How does that sound? Would you like to crash at my place for a while and attend this school?"

Haku had been thinking as 'Mr. Tesber' talked. If he lived with this man and attended this school, he would have more time to find Chihiro…which he really wanted to do. Find her…

"Thank you, Mr. Tesber! I'd love to!" Haku smiled

"That settles it then!" Mr. Tesber kept right on smiling. "I shall now take you to your class-"

_Rrrrring! _A bell sounded…

"Oh..." Mr. Tesber's smile faded. "I guess not…oh well! Tomorrow then! For now, take this," Mr. Tesber handed Haku a slip of paper with a list of classes and their room numbers on it, "and just roam 'til I come to find you, okay Haku?"

"Alright…"

With that, Haku left the office and, as he turned and maneuvered around the huge crowd of people in the hallway, he noticed a familiar girl with brown hair come toward him. She has chocolate-colored eyes and her hair is tied back into a ponytail with a purple, and shiny, hair tie…

"Chihiro?"

---------------------- ------------------ ----------------------

Chihiro had just gotten out of her history class and headed toward the EXIT doors of the school when she heard a voice call out to her. But not just _any _voice…a _familiar_ one…from her dreams. As the crowd of people thinned out some, she saw HIM. The boy of her dreams (literally) standing not too far from her. He was wearing a loose fitting white top, held up with blue ribbons, and white pants…all familiar to her…from her dream. All she could do was just look and stare at the boy. No…young man. He _looked _like a young man, at least. That is when, from out of nowhere, his name came to her…

"Haku" 'He is real'

After she had said his name, he was suddenly standing _right in front of her_…

--------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

Haku had to tell her…to let her know. He bent down to her ear, as soon as he was close enough, and gently grabbed onto her shoulders…

-------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

Chihiro stiffened slightly as he started to whisper something in her ear…

"_I kept my promise, Chihiro. Sorry it took so long…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Cool, huh? Sorry 'bout the weird cliffy though! Couldn't help myself! I shall continue!...Hey! I want to find out what happens now that they "found" each other, too! LoL! If ya want to leave a review...go ahead! Just don't be too mean, k? If sum of this don't make sense..._please please **PLEASE** _tell me! 'Til next time…bye!

_friendwriter_


	2. Chihiro's Memories

**-Hiya! thanks to all those who have reviewed so far! its makes me real happy to know that people like my stories:) To answer a question that i was asked...Ashyhoon, as a good friend has told me, means-roughly-_spirit _in Japanese...so, i thought the title worked well with the story...hehe. Props to my friend! -who shall remain unknown...for now...hehe...**

**DISCLAIMER: again... i do not own any of Miyazaki's work...if i did i wouldn't be writing this...and i would have ended the movie WAY differently...but Ashyhoon is MINE...enjoy anyway:) _friendwriter_**

**Dedicated to my dear fanfic friend...StitchWitch...luvs ya gurl!**

Ashyhoon-Chihiro's Memories

…" "…talking

…' '… thinking

­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood there, in the hallway, across from each other...just looking, and staring at one another...

Chihiro couldn't believe it...here stood this familiar young man from her dreams with his green hair and eyes of yellow. And...did he just say?

_I kept my promise Chihiro..._

'Could he be real, then? Of course he's real! He's right here in front of me! Then, that must mean-'

"Chihiro? What's wrong?" Haku looked at her with concern his eyes

Chihiro looked around her. There were only two people in the hallway...and they were it.

"Chihiro?"

Haku didn't understand...why was she acting like this? 'It's like she doesn't-'

"You _are _real then?" Chihiro was looking down at her feet...afraid to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean? I'm here Chihiro...I came to you. I couldn't break my promise to you-"

Chihiro suddenly looked up...and she was crying, tears falling rapidly down her cheeks.

"_Why _did it take you so long, then? It's been 3 years, Haku! I...I...I was about to forget you!"

Haku was taken aback. He hadn't ever seen her like this before...

"Chihiro...you remember Yubaba, right?" When she nodded slightly, he continued. "Well, when I went to go to tell her, after you left, that I was going to quit her apprenticeship she...she hit the roof, literally...she said the only way she would allow that was if I stayed her apprentice for at least one year-doing small errands-and if I did two years worth of paperwork after that...it was only yesterday that I finished...I'm sorry, Chihiro...I _really_ am-"

"Haku! There you are! And Miss Chihiro! So nice to see you!"

Haku and Chihiro turned to see Mr. Tesber striding towards them. Haku stepped in front of Chihiro, slyly hiding her red, swollen eyes. He didn't want Mr. Tesber seeing the state that she was currently in...

"Um...Mr. Tesber? Can I take Chihiro home real quick? It's urgent..."

"Sure Haku..." Mr. Tesber briefly closed his eyes for concentration, "no problem!" He reopened his eyes...

But Haku and Chihiro were already gone!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you taking me?" Chihiro asked as soon as they has left school grounds...and out of earshot of Mr. Tesber. Now she was being led Haku, going _somewhere_.

"The tunnel," Haku replied, looking back at her and giving her a brief smile. They were now passing the little spirit houses by the path trail...

Haku needed her to remember. She had admitted to him that she was about to forget him...and he surely didn't want _that_ to happen. He knew he loved her...but if she lost all of her memories of him, he would never get the chance to tell her...

"Why?"

"Chihiro," Haku stopped walking, but kept his grasp on her hand, "What do you remember about me?"

"Only things that have appeared in my dreams"

"I see," Haku looked down, "What have you seen in these dreams?"

"Um...a bathhouse, witches, spirits, and a dragon...oh! And you, Haku"

"Chihiro," Haku looked up with a smile on his face, "I _am _the dragon, as well"

"You...you are?" Chihiro stuttered, "But how is that possible? I mean, you can't be human _and_ a dragon...can you?"

"It is Chihiro," Haku kept smiling, "I'm the River Spirit of the Kohaku River. Actually, that's where we _first_ met...that is, if you remember. Do you?"

"Yeah," Chihiro looked thoughtful than nodded vigorously, "I do. I remember falling into the river when I was younger and I almost drowned. But it brought me back to shore...wait...that was you!" Chihiro smile then.

"Yes," He smiled wider, "It was. And, to answer your earlier question, unless I need to fly...I stay in my human form-"

"Wait! Did you just say 'fly'?"

"Yeah...why?" Haku cocked his head to one side

"In my dreams," she started, "I was fling in midair with...with you..."

"I guess you do remember..." 'We only have a few more miles to he tunnel but...we could be there sooner if we ran...'

Suddenly, Haku grasped more firmly onto Chihiro's hand and, with wind-breaking speed, ran.

To Chihiro it felt like soaring. But as soon as she had felt the soft breeze in her hair and face...it stopped. They were now in front of the tunnel. Haku turned to face her...

"Here we are"

"But why are we here?" asked a confused Chihiro

"To get back your memories-"

"How are we going to do that?"

Haku looked at her, eye to eye, never breaking his grip on her hand. Then he sucked in a great breath...

"We're going to go to the Spirit World...and see the others"

Chihiro remembered, then, how difficult it was for her to return to the Mortal World when she and her parents went through the tunnel to the Spirit World three years ago...and, then, there was Yubaba, the bathhouse witch...

"But, will we be able to come back? And what about Yubaba?"

Haku's smile returned, "We _will _be able to come back, Chihiro. And, as for Yubaba, I won't let her do anything to you...I swear to you"

With a nod from Chihiro to show that she understood, Haku led her into the tunnel. Wind wrapped around them, pulling the two forward. As they walked, Chihiro began to feel a great weight leave her shoulders, like she had worries and now she was being relieved of them.

The first place they went to was, of course, Yubaba's twin sister's house. When she saw Zeniba, Chihiro jumped and ran with joy when she remembered how sweet Granny had been to her, unlike her sister. No Face greeted with a spirit-like hug and an "Uh!"

After a couple hours of catching up, Haku took Chihiro to the bathhouse. The only place he wanted to take her was the boiler room. There she was greeted highly by Kamaji, the boiler man; the soot balls, who dropped their soot rocks at her feet; and Lin, who was stopping by to give Kamaji his lunch, who nearly bulldozed her to the hard, wood floor while yelling "CHIHIRO!" in her ear. Of course, Kamaji and Lin welcomed back Haku, but he reported "I'm only here temporarily"

As they left the boiler room and had headed back t o the tunnel, Chihiro turned to face Haku...

"Haku?"

"Yeah, Chihiro?" Haku stopped walking-so did Chihiro-turned to face her...they only had to cross the grass field and they would be at the tunnel...

"I just wanted to say..." Chihiro hesitated, "Thank you"

Haku smiled, "What for?"

"For coming back for me and, well...bringing me here." She then smiled, "if it weren't for you, I would have forgotten Granny, No Face, Kamaji, and Lin"

"So, I'm guessing you have your memories back?"

"Yes, I do. But," Chihiro hesitated once again, "I feel like we forgot one other person, if not two"

Haku knew who she might have been thinking of. He also knew what might've happened if she saw _one_ of them and, with that thought, he stopped smiling and frowned instead...

"Who?"

But, before she could speak, a large black bird-like figure swooped down onto the ground in front of them. Then, with a flick of a hood, an old woman appeared in front of them in place of the bird.

"Yubaba!" Haku yelled with an angered expression on his face

"Why, hello Haku..." Yubaba turned to Chihiro "and Sen...oh wait! It's Chihiro actually, isn't it?"

Chihiro only nodded, realizing who this woman was and what she did to Chihiro's parents the last time she was in the Spirit World.

"What do you want Yubaba? I'm not your apprentice anymore, remember?" Haku kept his gaze right on the witch.

"What I _want_, Haku, is the girl..."

"What!?" Chihiro and Haku both snapped

"To pay for taking away my apprentice...AND for defeating me last time" Yubaba sneered

Haku looked between Yubaba and Chihiro with anxious eyes. He couldn't allow Yubaba to take Chihiro...

"I'm not going with you!" Chihiro burst out

While Haku looked at Chihiro with amazed, but adorned, eyes...Yubaba lost her temper...BADLY!

"You have no choice, you stupid little girl!"

With that, Yubaba swept forward and grabbed Chihiro...and turned to face Haku, who now had worry and fear sketched across his face.

"If you want her back, Haku" Yubaba smiled evilly, "Come to my office at the bathhouse. I shall be _waiting_ for your arrival"

"Haku!" Chihiro didn't hide her fear in her eyes or on her a face.

Yubaba flew into the sky and, with great agility, flew towards the bathhouse...grasping Chihiro tightly in her wrinkly old hands.

"Chihiro!" 'I _will_ get you back!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sorry! But don't you just hate Yubaba more than ever now? I know I do! hehe...please don't be mad at me! And sorry again for the cliffy! It gets better, I promise! Please _please __**PLEASE **_tell me what you thinks of the chapter! Again, not too mean! I'm only human...a very emotional human. 'Til next time...bye!


	3. The End or A New Beginning?

**--Um...hi! Sorry to all for not updating sooner...writer's block and school are to blame...hehe...hope you can forgives me:) Also, i just got word from my friend, the one who gave me the idea of "Ashyhoon" as the title for this, that...1) Ashyhoon is NOT Japanese and 2) actually means _spirituality_...in Aborigines-early Indian inhabitants...so, more props to my good friend (you know who you are!) for correcting me...and please, no one be mad at me for "deceiving" you all...I'm really sorry! but i am gonna keep "Ashyhoon" as the title...just, please, don't send any reviews concerning the title...unless its a positive one, ok? thanx! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: (sighs)...again...don't own any of Miyazaki's work...that's why I'm writing this story...Ashyhoon is MINE, though...hehe..**

**Dedicated to my dear fanfic friend...StitchWitch...never give up!**

Ashyhoon-The End...or A New Beginning?

…" "…talking

…' '… thinking

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

..._Previously..._

A large black bird-like figure swooped down onto the ground in front of them. Then, with a flick of a hood, an old woman appeared before them in place of the bird.

"Yubaba!" Haku yelled with an angered expression on his face

"Why, hello Haku..." Yubaba turned to Chihiro "and Sen...oh wait! It's Chihiro actually, isn't it?"

Chihiro only nodded, realizing who this woman was and what she did to Chihiro's parents the last time she was in the Spirit World.

"What do you want Yubaba? I'm not your apprentice anymore, remember?" Haku kept his gaze right on the witch.

"What I _want_, Haku, is the girl..."

"What!?" Chihiro and Haku both snapped

"To pay for taking away my apprentice...AND for defeating me last time" Yubaba sneered

Haku looked between Yubaba and Chihiro with anxious eyes. He couldn't allow Yubaba to take Chihiro...

"I'm not going with you!" Chihiro burst out

While Haku looked at Chihiro with amazed, but adorned, eyes...Yubaba lost her temper...BADLY!

"You have no choice, you stupid little girl!"

With that, Yubaba swept forward and grabbed Chihiro...and turned to face Haku, who now had worry and fear sketched across his face.

"If you want her back, Haku" Yubaba smiled evilly, "Come to my office at the bathhouse. I shall be _waiting_ for your arrival"

"Haku!" Chihiro didn't hide her fear in her eyes or on her a face.

Yubaba flew into the sky and, with great agility, flew towards the bathhouse...grasping Chihiro tightly in her wrinkly old hands.

"Chihiro!" 'I _will_ get you back!'

..._Presently_...

Haku didn't waste any time to chase after Yubaba. He was now running through the village. Haku couldn't fly anymore in his dragon form...ever since he found out his "true" name 3 years ago...not that he blamed Chihiro. In fact, he was more than grateful that Chihiro had figured it out...she had freed him, gave him a reason to finally quit Yubaba's apprenticeship. Now Yubaba had her...and who knew what she would do to her while Yubaba "waited?" With that thought in mind, he ran even faster, going across the bridge...

Haku didn't stop running, passing several familiar faces and spirits, who just stared and gawked at his retreating form. Lin even spotted him, on her way to retrieve a bath token. She didn't even bother to run after him, knowing that she would never be able to catch him and ask where Chihiro was and why he was "running around" the bathhouse.

Haku finally reached Yubaba's office...he had just reached the doors when they burst open, as well as the long aisle of doors afterwards...He kept right on running 'til he reached Yubaba's cluttered desk...

"You came, Haku"

Haku turned around, after hearing a voice that he most wished to hear. What he saw surprised Haku for, in front of him now, was Chihiro...safe and sound...and smiling?

"Chi...Chihiro?" Haku stammered as he walked towards her

"Yes? What is it?" Chihiro said as she walked toward him

"How did you escape Yubaba?" Haku was now standing in front of her...she was only mere inches away from him

"Does that matter?"

"No, but I _would_ like to know how you did it, though"

Haku was confused...and where _was_ Yubaba?

"Come closer and I'll tell you"

Haku leaned forward and Chihiro leaned in, to whisper in his ear.

"I...used..." Chihiro paused for a couple of minutes, then..."Magic"

Before Haku could respond, Chihiro pulled out a dagger out of thin air and, quickly, stabbed him in the back...and he dropped to the floor. She, on the other hand, stepped backward and, before him, Haku watched as his Chihiro turned into the ugly form of Yubaba...irritation and frustration flowed through him as he realized that he had been tricked...but, now, where was Chihiro?

Haku tried to stand back up but he, instead, winced as pain quickly spread through his back...

"Aww, does that hurt, Haku?" Yubaba sneered as she waltzed over to a room that was curtained off behind her desk. That was where Boh, Yubaba's son, was kept, Haku remembered...

"Damn you, Yubaba" Haku winced again as he tried to yank the dagger's blade from his back

"Now, don't be like that Haku," Yubaba gave a fake pained expression on her face, "I have a little gift for you..."

Just then she pulled on the curtain's cord and drew it open. Revealing a gagged and tied up Chihiro and, behind her, Boh...also bound and gagged with magic strengthened rope...

Yubaba dragged Chihiro out of Boh's playroom...Chihiro had an upset and worried expression spread across her face. The witch then turned Chihiro to where she faced Haku and quickly unbound and un-gagged her...

"Haku!" Chihiro leapt off her feet and rushed over to help her fallen friend...and pulled the dagger swiftly out of his back. Haku winced in pain again, but glad the dagger was gone...Haku leaned toward Chihiro and whispered quick words in her ear...

"I hope you two enjoy your last few minutes in this world..." Yubaba laughed menacingly.

Chihiro stood up then...the dagger gripped firmly in her hand and hidden from view.

"Oh" Yubaba stopped laughing and looked at Chihiro with disgust on her face, "do you have something you want to say, little girl?"

"Yes, I do" Chihiro sneered

"What then?" Yubaba asked, annoyed

"Goodbye, Yubaba" Chihiro grinned

"What?" asked, a now confused, Yubaba

Suddenly, Chihiro drew out the dagger and threw it swiftly, piercing Yubaba's black heart.

"What?!" Yubaba called out as a sharp pain spread through her body...

Haku, with help from Chihiro, stood up to meet Yubaba eye-level as he gave a wicked grin...

"Didn't you know, Yubaba?" Haku asked with fake surprise. When Yubaba didn't say anything, he continued, "When caused by evil hands-that would be you- and used by good-Chihiro-dragon blood can be quite fatal...poisonous actually..."

"Wha...what?!" Yubaba croaked with fear in her eyes

"That's right" Haku smiled as he held onto Chihiro even tighter

Without another word, Yubaba fell over to the ground, deceased and eyes still wide with fear...

Haku limped over to Yubaba to close her eyes in a fake peaceful-like gesture as Chihiro went to the curtained playroom and unbound and un-gagged Boh, who looked over at his still mother as he left his playroom. Haku came over and put his hand on Boh's shoulder...

"Sorry 'bout that, Boh. But she had to go...or she would have killed Chihiro..."

Boh, who was the same big baby that Chihiro met 3 years ago, just...shrugged.

"It's okay," Boh then looked at Haku and Chihiro with a smile on his face, "Momma was always mean and I never did forgive her for hurting Chihiro..."

After a few "bear" hugs, Boh led Haku and Chihiro out of the bathhouse...attracting some attention from the workers and spirits, and Lin, of course! At the bridge, though, they parted...with heartfelt goodbyes and good wishes. The, after going through the village, Haku and Chihiro found themselves at the grass field once again...that's when Haku turned to Chihiro, who was supporting him...

"Chihiro?"

"Hmm?" Chihiro turned to face Haku, "What is it, Haku?"

Haku looked down at the ground, unable to look her in the eye, "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For putting you in danger like that...I promised you that I wouldn't let Yubaba do anything to you..."

"And you kept your promise, Haku" Chihiro smiled, "nothing happened-"

Haku looked up then, with fear back in his eyes, "She grabbed you and took you to that bathhouse...I never _tried_ to stop her before-"

"Haku, enough!"

Chihiro was so exhausted that she felt like she would drop. She continued anyway when she saw Haku give her a surprised, and shocked, look.

"It's not your fault. It...it...just happened. Besides, I'm here, now, aren't I?"

"Y...yes"

"Now, do you understand? I'm still alive-" Haku winced at the word, "and it's not your fault 'bout the whole Yubaba sitch."

Haku looked at Chihiro with adoration, once again.

"I understand, Chihiro" Haku smiled

Chihiro smiled back, "Good"

All of a sudden, Chihiro couldn't stand anymore. Exhaustion took over her as she fainted, nearly collapsing to the ground...but Haku quickly caught her before she hit ground, worry spreading across his face.

"Chihiro?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-um...hehe...sorry! Bet you all hate me now...at least Yubaba's dead! um...but the cliffy wasn't very nice of me...:) I hope you can all forgives me! hehe...um...if you would like to, you can leave a review...not to mean, please? Again, only human...;) Also, how you pronounce the title is this...(aw-shee-oon)...and don't worry! The story doesn't end like that! Again, it's a cliffy...a very annoying cliffy that I just _had_ to write! hehe...Hope I can be forgiven! Luvs u all!

_friendwriter_


	4. Haku's Horror

**-Hellos! um...i'd like to apologize again for the confusion 'bout the title...and for the mean cliffy at the end of the 2nd chapter! hehe...i promise this one's gonna be**_**way**_**better...and for all of you H&C fans...you are gonna love me at the end...well, that's all i'm gonna say, for now...here's the 3rd, but not last, chapter to Ashyhoon! Enjoy:)**

**DISCLAIMER: (sighs)...again, squared...I don't own any of Miyazaki's work...Ashyhoon and any characters that don't belong to the movie****Spirited****Away****are MINE! For ex, Mr. Tesber & Mr. Sochi...are mine, as well as**_**other**_**characters that i "make up"...hehe...**

**Dedicated to my dear fanfic friend...StitchWitch...you're an inspiration gurl! ;)**

Ashyhoon-Haku's Horror

..." "...talking

...' '... thinking

Haku ran, with Chihiro securely tucked in his arms, to Chihiro's house. He had just reached the top of the hill near the tunnel-he already had passed through it to the Mortal World-when he saw that the house was completely dark with no lights on, inside or out...(Night had fallen in the Mortal World while Haku and Chihiro were gone...)

'No one's home yet?'

Haku swiftly walked to the front door, opened it-with much difficulty-and took Chihiro to the living room. He placed her on the couch and looked around. He then went to the kitchen and got a wet cloth, and then brought it to Chihiro, kneeling down and dabbing the cloth across her forehead.

"Chihiro?" Haku whispered in her ear.

Chihiro stirred at the sound of Haku's sweet voice and she managed to sit up.

"What?" she said, groggily. Chihiro looked around her, then, "How did I get here?"

"I carried you, of course!" Haku smiled at her

"Oh," Chihiro blushed

"Um...Chihiro? Where are your parents?" Haku replaced his smile with a frown, "They weren't here when I was looking for you..."

"They went shopping and then an early movie..."

"Oh...ok!" Haku's smile came back

Silence fell between them then until-

"Are you okay, Chihiro?" Haku asked with concern, "You fainted and nearly collapsed...almost hurting yourself..."

Chihiro looked at Haku after staring down at her legs...

"Yeah, I am...thank you for taking care of me, Haku" Chihiro blushed, "It was very sweet of you..."

Haku smiles and blushes, "No problem, Chihiro"

Chihiro begins to get up from the couch, but Haku stops her by putting out an arm

"Oh, no you don't!" he said sternly, "You're in no shape to move!"

"But, I was gonna get us something to eat, Haku" Chihiro protested, "We did face a big challenge today and we're both tired..."

"Then, _I'll_ get them...you need to rest"

Chihiro smiles, "Thank you again, Haku"

Haku smiles wider, "It's my honor, Chihiro"

Haku gets up and goes to the kitchen. He was getting some juice from the fridge when, suddenly, the phone rang. He hears Chihiro, still on the couch, pick up the phone from the end table near it.

'I should have unplugged the phone while I was at it!' Haku thinks, 'Maybe we could have been undisturbed and then I could tell her how I feel...'

Chihiro on the phone, "Hello?...This is she. I'm sorry, who's this again?...Koji? From History? How are you?...That's good...oh...what is it? You what?...Sure I will! Okay...see you tomorrow, then! Arigato!"

Haku comes back to the living room, with a tray of crackers and two glasses of apple juice, as Chihiro puts the phone back on the receiver. He hands her a glass and then sets the tray on a coffee table in front of the couch, grabbing his glass and sitting next to Chihiro on the couch.

"Thank you, Haku!" Chihiro smiles and takes a sip

"No problem," Haku smiles back and also takes a sip

Silence passes between them as they finish their snack and take turn drinking their juice...then...

"I know its none of my business but...who's Koji? Haku asked, ashamed of himself for actually listening in on her conversation earlier

Strangely unsurprised Chihiro answers, "He's a friend in my history class. He was there for me when...while you weren't here"

"Oh..." Haku grew solemn, guilty that he _had_ taken too long to keep his promise to Chihiro

Chihiro took Haku's hands in her own then, and looked into his eyes

"I'm not blaming you, Haku, just so you know" Chihiro smiled, "Anyway, Koji asked me to meet him at school before 1st period"

Haku looked down at Chihiro's hands on his and started to blush

"Uh...Chihiro...I need to tell you something-"

Suddenly, before Haku could finish, Chihiro's mom and dad walked through the front door.

"Chihiro, honey, we're home!" Chihiro's Mother called

Chihiro's Father walked into the living room to find Chihiro and Haku...still holding hands!

"She's in here!" Father calls to Mother. To Chihiro, "Chihiro, who is this fine young man?"

"Most importantly, why is he here?" Mother asks, walking into the living room.

Chihiro and Haku quickly let go of each other's hand without Chihiro's parents noticing.

"Um...he...uh..." Chihiro says nervously

Haku stands up though, hiding Chihiro's quickly blushing face.

"I was here to keep her company," Haku explained, "I go to her school and she needed someone to be with her while you were gone..."

"Oh...okay!" Mother said, surprised

"Are you staying for dinner...um...what was your name?" Father asked politely

"The name's Haku, sir" Haku answered, standing up a little more straighter, "I'm afraid I can't stay. I really need to get home"

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Haku!" Mother said, smiling

"Yes...come back anytime" Father agreed, smiling also

Haku started for the door, Chihiro closely behind him...

"I'll be sure to," Haku turned around to face Chihiro, " And I'll talk to to you tomorrow, Chihiro..."

Haku took one of Chihiro's hands, squeezed it, and then let go of it...and then turned around to face the-now open-door and left.

"That was a nice, young man" Mother relied, coming to shut the front door after Haku left.

"Are you hungry Chihiro?" Father asked Chihiro

"No," Chihiro relied, "I already ate. Good night." Chihiro started for her bedroom

"Good night, sweetheart" Mother said, sweetly

"And sleep tight!" Father called as she shut her bedroom door.

But Chihiro couldn't go to sleep. She kept thinking about what Haku had said to her parents.

'Why did he say that he goes to my school? And _why_ did he lie like that?' (out loud) "I guess I'll find out tomorrow"...and she drifted off to sleep...

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Where is she? I thought she said she would meet him this morning..."

Haku had arrived to school very early so he could see who this "Koji" was. But he couldn't even find Chihiro! He was just about to give up when, suddenly, he heard Chihiro laughing. It sounded like she was around the corner from where he stood, which was next to some lockers in a hallway. When he looked he saw Koji tickling Chihiro. When he finally stopped, he...he _hugged_ her! Haku had to turn away from the horrific sight of the two hugging...walking to his new locker...

'I lost her...she's with _him_ now...I should have been quicker!'

Haku turned to face his locker and begin banging his head on it, over and over, ignoring all the stares and looks that people were giving him. Then...

"Haku? What are you doing here?"

Haku turned to face the all too familiar voice and face of Chihiro, who was looking at him with concern...and no sight of Koji...

'He must've split...' "Oh...didn't I tell you? I go to school here..." Haku replied, relieved and surprised at the same time

"Oh!" 'I thought he was lying!' Now she was embarrassed and ashamed to think worst of Haku! "Who's your 1st period?"

Haku looks at his class schedule that he was given yesterday, then "Ms. Matsue...Science"

"Great! She's _my_1st period also!" Chihiro exclaims, excited

"Really?" Haku asked, shocked...'Maybe I still have a chance...' "By the way, why is _science_a subject?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," Chihiro says, thoughtful, "Wanna walk there together anyway?"

"I would be honored to walk with you to Science!"

Haku and Chihiro burst into laughing and began to walk to their class as the first bell for class, rings...Silence floated between them until-

"So, when did you start going to Kyoto Middle School, Haku?" Chihiro asked curiously

"Oh...just yesterday. But I was unable to go to _any_of my classes for the final bell rang..."

"Oh!" To herself, '_That's_why I saw him in the hall after I left History!' To Haku, "Have you met any _new_friends, yet?"

"Hmm..." Haku thought, "There's Mr. Tesber. He's actually the one who's giving me a place to stay so I don't end up...now what did he call it?...Oh! Foster care! So I don't end up_there_..."

"Oh, he's nice! I have him for Japanese History"

"What period?" To himself, 'Please let it be 6th period...'

"Um...6th period...you?"

'Yes!'..."Same here!" Haku grinned widely

"Really? Great!" Chihiro smiled back

The two reach their class and the-open-door at the same time

Haku stepped back and bowed, "After you, m'lady"

Chihiro curtsies, "Why thank you!"

They both burst out laughing again and then enter class...Chihiro first of course!

They head for the back of the class to an empty lab table and sit down next to each other (there are no assigned seats!)...As class begins, they exchange each other's schedules to see if they have any other classes with each other...Here's the result:

1st period-Science (Haku & Chihiro)

2nd period-Literature (Haku), Art (Chihiro)

3rd period-PE (Haku), Choir (Chihiro)

4th period-LUNCH (Haku & Chihiro)

5th period-Mathematics 101 (Haku & Chihiro)

6th period-Japanese History (Haku & Chihiro)

After giving back each other's schedules, they paid close attention to Ms. Matsue's lecture...

(After 45 minutes and class lets out)

"Wow...I learned a lot," Haku joked, "How 'bout you?"

"Very funny, Haku!" Chihiro laughed

"I'm _that_ funny?" Haku gleamed his perfect pearly whites

"Yea!" Chihiro stopped laughing and smiled, "That's why I like you...you can always make me smile!"

Haku blushes, 'Wow! Did she just say-'

"Hey, Chihiro!" came an unknown voice to Haku, "Wait up!"

Haku turned to see a sandy brown-haired boy, about same height to him, run towards them. He was the same guy who was tickling Chihiro that morning...

'Oh no! Not HIM!' Haku managed to quit blushing to, instead, glare at Koji

"Hi Koji!" Chihiro smiled wider, to Haku's horror

"I wanted to know if you'd like to walk together to 2nd period today..."

"Sure!...Koji, I'd like you to meet my friend, Haku..." Chihiro then turned to Haku, "Haku...this is Koji!"

Koji smiled and held out a hand, " Nice to meet you Haku"

Haku, reluctantly, shook Koji's hand "You too...Koji"

"I have an idea!" Chihiro exclaimed, "How 'bout we all go together?"

"I don't have 2nd period with you, Chihiro...remember?" Haku frowned

Koji, under his breath, "That's a shame..."

"Oh," Chihiro frowned as well, "I'll see you at lunch then, I guess"

"Come on Chihiro!" Koji took hold of Chihiro's hand and tugged it, "We'll be late!"

"Bye, Haku..." Chihiro said, still frowning

"Bye..."

And off went Koji and Chihiro, leaving Haku alone...(aww!)

To himself, "Guess I'm off to Literature then..." And, with that, Haku turns and heads the direction-opposite of Koji and Chihiro-towards class.

(After 45 minutes and 3rd period arrives)

Haku sits down onto the gym bleachers, waiting for PE to start. All of a sudden, Koji come in after a group of boys...with a huge grin on his face.

'Not _HIM_, again!' What luck Haku had!

Thankfully, though, Koji did not notice Haku...and the coach went right on talking about safety on the basketball courts...

(After 45 minutes and LUNCH arrives)

Haku quickly changed out of his gym clothes and headed towards the cafeteria...

'Whew! That was close! I don't know what I'd done if Koji saw me! And _what_ was he _grinning_ about earlier? Oh well! Now...should I go try and meet Chihiro?' Haku stopped thinking to himself, "No..."

Haku is forced to eat lunch by himself...not knowing that Chihiro is only a few tables away from him, watching him with tear-filled eyes! But lunch comes and goes and he heads off to his next class...Math 101. He reaches his class and enters...seating himself in the far back of the room. He never noticed that Chihiro never arrived for class 'til its over and he's in his _History_ class...

(After 35 minutes, class still in session)

Haku looks around the room, wondering where Chihiro was, 'Where is she? I thought she had this class...wait! She does! And she also had math with me, too! And she wasn't there either...she must've ditched or something...no! Chihiro wouldn't ditch! Maybe she fell ill? I have to-'

_Rrrrring!_The bell rings for the end of class and the end of the school day...

Haku leapt out of his chair and headed out the door, ignoring Mr. Tesber's calling to 'wait'...

"Sorry Mr. Tesber!" 'But I _HAVE_ to find Chihiro! She might be hurt or sick or...with Koji...'

Haku ran to Chihiro's locker (it's _right_ next to his), but doesn't find her. Instead, though, a note attached to it and written on it was 'For Haku'

"What's this?" Haku asked, confused, "A note for me?" Haku took the note off the locker and read it...

_Haku-_

_Sorry, I had to go home early...don't worry! I'm fine:) But, can you meet me there? I need to talk to you about something really important..._

_Love, Chihiro_

"She _needs_ to talk to me?"

With that, Haku sprinted-note firmly in hand-to Chihiro's house...surprised to see that her parent's "car" wasn't there, he jerked open the front door and bolted inside. He, then, ran to the family living room, finding Chihiro on the couch where he had laid her the night before...

"Chihiro?" Haku exclaimed, heaving for breath

Chihiro turned to Haku, tears in her eyes, "Haku..."

Chihiro suddenly leapt off the couch and into Haku's arms. Haku-surprised-hugged her tightly

"Chihiro? Are...are you okay? Did something happen at school?"

Chihiro cried and sobbed into Haku's shoulders, "No...nothing happened"

"Well, what's wrong?" Haku asked, very concerned

"It...it's you, Haku!" Chihiro cried even harder

"Me?" Haku blinked once, confused at what Chihiro had said

Chihiro stopped crying long enough, then, to push herself slightly off his chest and look into his eyes, with her tear-filled ones, and smiled

"Yes...you"

Haku looked at her carefully, "What...what did I do? Did I hurt you in any way? If so, I-"

Chihiro stopped Haku by placing her index finger on his lips and she smiled even wider

"No...you didn't hurt me...not at all"

Haku took her hands in his, "Then...what's wrong, Chihiro? What happened?"

"This happened..." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips

'What...what is she _doing_? Is she...?"

Chihiro broke the kiss and looked back into his, now shocked, eyes

"I love you, Haku. I hoped you would feel the same way..." Chihiro started to turn away

Haku tightened his grip on her hands, "Wait, Chihiro..."

Chihiro, surprised, turns back towards him, "Yes?"

_Haku_ leaned into Chihiro and kissed _her_

(After about 5 minutes, they part)

"I love you too, Chihiro," Haku smiled, "I've always have. I just thought you and Koji..."

Chihiro gave Haku a confused and smiling look, "Me and Koji what?"

Haku frowned, a little embarrassed, "That you two were together and-"

"Koji and I are just friends...that's all"

"But, it looked like..."

"Haku," Chihiro giggled, "_Koji_ likes _me_...he's just a little jealous of you being around me. This morning I talked about you and how close we are..."

Haku smiled, "Really?"

Chihiro smiled back, "Really!"

Haku hugged Chihiro tightly, then, and whispered into her ear...

"I love you, Chihiro"

Chihiro in turn, whispered, "I love you, Haku"

Them the two kissed...not knowing that a familiar person stood outside Chihiro's living room window, watching...

"I _will_ get you, Haku!"

-Aww! (tear) Ain't that just cute? They're together now! But, just _who_ was watching them? I ain't gonna tell ya! hehe! Sorry if the chapter's long! I made up for my absence though! ;) Also, I researched Japanese education and that's where I got the class minutes! yay for me! Also, regular junior high students have about 11 classes, but, for this story, there will be only 6-counting LUNCH...okay? Please review nicely...and this won't be the last chapter of Ashyhoon...stay tuned!

Luv, _friendwriter_


	5. Author Note! Please read

I don't know what to say except…I'm sorry. I have neglected this story for way too long, being busy with trying to finish other stories and, well, life itself. I have not forgotten _Ashyhoon_, nor do I plan to just abandon it and stop writing it. I love this story and its characters way too much to do that.

I want to also thank everyone for their lovely reviews and also to those who have been faithful up until now. Thank you so, so very much. You're the reason I still write.

I plan for the next week to forget the stories that have been occupying my mind and working on this one until the end. You guys may hate me now, or will hate me for what I have in store for Haku and Chihiro. Now, I'm not gonna spoil anything. But, trust me… there WILL be a happy ending for these two. I never end a story with a bad ending, unless of course I hate the characters. Hehehe!

Anyway, I hope you all continue to follow me on here, and I hope to not disappoint anyone anymore. Much love to you all, and please keep up the reviews.

Always,

_friendwriter_


	6. The Bitter Taste of Jealousy

**-I can't tell you how horrible I truly feel. :( I have neglected one of my favorite stories/pairing for now 5 years. But, I know I did wrong so I'm taking a break from my other stories until I finish this one to the end. I honestly don't know how long I plan/planned to make this last, but I will keep writing it until I see fit that it's to all of your liking :) **

**I wanna thank to all those who continue to follow me and this story, and continue on receiving. It means the world to me that I haven't lost anyone (I hope I haven't at least lol). One good thing came out of my absence though. I believe I have become a better writer, so maybe…just maybe, I can make this an even better story than I had previously imagined it to be. :D **

**DISCLAIMER: Although I own this story, I however do NOT own Spirited Away. That alone belongs to Miyazaki, who I have come to always believe is a remarkable director. **

**Now…on with the story…**

Ashyhoon-The Bitter Taste of Jealousy

…" "…talking

…' '…thinking

Koji was steamed. He had went to Chihiro's house, a bit concerned about her. She had approached him before 3rd period, saying that she was planning on going home early. Chihiro hadn't given him a reason, nor did she mention anything about it all through Lunch period. All she did want to talk about was that Haku guy he had met earlier. Oh, he knew he had PE with the guy. Not like he cared though. Koji knew from the way that Haku looked ar Chihiro, and acted around him, that Haku liked Chihiro. But, Koji had known Chihiro the longest. If anyone around here would have the chance of dating said girl, it would be him…right? Oh, but no…went he had reached Chihiro's home, he noticed that the drapes on the living room window were drawn back and he looked inside to see if Chihiro really was inside. But he didn't expect to see the two of them, Haku and Chihiro, _kissing_. He had wanted to be Chihiro's first kiss! Well, he at least assumed that she had never kissed before…

Now, Koji was walking to his locker before the first class to start. He was just shutting the door to his locker, after getting his necessary books out when he noticed them. Chihiro and Haku. They were holding hands, walking to first period. This is what sparked an idea in Koji's little sadistic mind…What if he broke the two up?

'I will have to make it seem like Haku is the one at fault though…then Chihiro will come running to me and console her. That would surely get him closer to Chihiro than ever before. But, how should he do it?'

Koji kept thinking of ideas as he walked into his classroom, taking his seat next to the window. He didn't share first period with Chihiro. Unfortunately Haku had that _priviledge_ and he spent most of the period thinking of what to do with Haku.

Soon, class was over and it was time for him to head to his Arts class, which he _did_ share with his lovely Chihiro. He had overheard, however, that Haku had a different class during that time which more than satisfied him.

He found her, sitting in her assigned seat, getting her sketchbook out of her bag. With a huge smile on his face he went to sit next to her, in _his_ assigned seat.

"Hey Chihiro! Missed you yesterday. Are you feeling any better?"

She looked up at him, looking confused at first. "Huh? Oh!" She giggled. He loved her laughter. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just, well, busy. I had a lot on my mind yesterday and I knew I wouldn't be able to focus." She smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry for making you worry about me, Koji."

He waved her off. "Quite alright, Chihiro." He smiled at her once again. "I was just curious how you were feeling. Say, how long have you said you've known that Haku fellow again?"

Chihiro smiled. "For 3 years now. We've been, uhm, separated for awhile. He helped me with a few problems back then and took great care with me. Now, he's back and plans to go to school here so we can reconnect."

Koji had to restrain from gagging at the thought of Haku being here…with her, and forced his smile to continue. "That's great, Chihiro. But, how do you know he's the same guy you knew before? I mean, people change all the time."

Chihiro frowned. "Haku isn't like that. If anything, he's become even nicer since the last time I saw him."

Koji shrugged. "Just saying, Chihiro. That guy was gone for quite a long time. Makes you wonder what exactly he was doing all this time up until now. I'm just worried about you, and I only pray that he doesn't hurt you like before."

She shook her head. "You don't know him, Koji. Not like I do."

They weren't able to say anything more, for the teacher was then demanding for everyone's attention. After class, Koji walked to his PE class, where much to his chagrin was what Haku also had. He saw him right after he entered the boys' changing room, a couple lockers down his own. When the other guys had left and it was only the two of them, Koji slammed his locker shut. Haku looked up at him as he walked over to him and in his face.

Haku only sighed. "What is it, Koji right?"

Koji jammed his finger into Haku, who again in utter annoyance.

"That's right, and I'm warning you, Haku. Stay away from Chihiro."

Haku grinned. "Why? Besides the fact that you like her? I have a feeling she don't like you back, Koji. Or else she would have had said something by now."

"Or maybe she was waiting to acknowledge my feelings? But then you had to come along and steal her away from me. Why couldn't you just stay where you were? Why come here after staying away from her for the past 3 years?"

Haku simply looked at him. "Why? Because, I made her a promise back then. That we would see each other again. I needed, no, _wanted_ to keep that promise, but I had business to settle before I came looking for her."

"Why didn't you just stay, though?" Koji's eyes softened from the glare that they were once in. He was frustrated at this…this _kid._ What was so important about him that drew Chihiro to him?

Haku frowned. "You wouldn't understand. What I had to go through these past years to just get to her. I couldn't just forget her though. I fell in love with her all those years ago, and I still am."

Koji looked down. "You're not the only one…" He muttered under his breath.

Haku didn't hear him but noticed how Koji was definitely getting calmer to handle so he pushed past him. "We better be getting to the court. Don't need the coach to hound us right now, do we?" He said, looking over his shoulder before he walked out of the changing room.

Koji stayed there though. He didn't feel like going to class. He had let this Haku person to get under his skin, which is what he wanted to avoid. He knew what he had to do in order to get Haku to upset Chihiro.

Koji noticed that Haku had failed in locking his locker properly and his bag was hanging from its hook inside. He grabbed that and pulled out one of his notebooks, and a pen from one of its pockets. Hiding in one of the showers, Koji started his plan. He was very good with penmanship and knew he could pull of copying Haku's handwriting. He went to work, writing a note that would surely leave Chihiro speechless…and not in a good way either. Once satisfied, he signed it with Haku's name and, before the class rang for the period to end, rushed to put the bag on its hook, shutting the locker door like it was before. When his classmates saw him still in there, asking why he never went out, he simply said that he wasn't feeling too good, never averting his gaze from Haku's.

Lunch was next, and it would also be when he would put his plan to action. While Chihiro walked with Haku to the cafeteria, Koji hung back. He went straight to Chihiro's locker, slipping the note inside through the vents in the door. He smiled before leaving her locker and hurried inside the cafeteria. He didn't go sit by Chihiro, but instead sat across at another table, watching as she and Haku talked and laughed. Soon…soon his plan would work and Chihiro would be his, while Haku grieved and be all alone.

After lunch was his science class. He absolutely hated this class. But, when he got out and was sitting in his math class, he noticed that Chihiro and Haku were sitting close together and talking in hushed tones so they wouldn't be noticed by the teacher. Once class was over, Haku got up and quickly led Chihiro out of the room. Koji, standing where they couldn't see him, listened to what the two were saying to each other.

"I know you wrote it, Haku. It's in _your_ handwriting." Chihiro said, her hands on her hips.

Haku sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Chihiro. I never wrote you a note. I had no time in between classes or with you to make such a note."

Chihiro reached into her bag and pulled out the note and, much to Koji's horror, gave Haku the note. It was a little crinkled up, like she had clenched it while reading it.

Haku took the note and began reading, but Koji knew what he was reading:

_Chihiro-_

_I have made a mistake. I don't have feelings for you after all. These past few years were a waste of time, and making such a promise was an even bigger mistake. I should never have come back. You deserve to be with someone, just not me. It would be best that we never talked, nor see each other, ever again. Please don't bother coming to me. I won't listen. _

_-Haku_

Haku stared blankly at the note after he finished reading it. Chihiro, who looked like she was on the brink of tears, clenched her hands.

"Well?" She said, in utter annoyance.

Haku looked up at her. "Chihiro…I didn't write this note. It looks like my writing but it's not. It's a joke someone is trying to pull. Besides, I don't ever regret coming back to you. I love you, which is _why_ I made that promise. I loved you back then, and I still do, Chihiro. Coming here, to you, was the _best_ thing I could ever do." He crinkled the note into a ball, growing a bit irritated. "And, I certainly wouldn't tell you to find someone else. I want you to be with me, _only_ me. After all we have been through…I could never, ever leave you like that, not again. Not after all I went through just to see you, be with you, again."

Chihiro, who had been watching Haku's jade eyes carefully, relaxed her hands and instantly hugged him. Koji saw tears going down her cheeks, and grew envious when Haku hugged her gently, back.

"I believe you, Haku. I do. But, who would play such a mean trick?" Chihiro said, looking back up at him.

Haku shook his head. "I don't know. But it's almost time for our next class. We should really get going or we will be late."

Chihiro giggled, wiping at her eyes. "True. Don't want your _guardian_ to get mad and lecture you."

Haku smiled down at her. "Very true." And, with them holding hands, they hurried off to their last class.

Koji punched the wall next to him and, when he pulled his arm back, his knuckles were red and bleeding slowly. Instead of going to his class (which was the same as Chihiro's-History), he made his way to the boys' bathroom. Once inside, he slumped against one of the stalls. He stayed there, his knees curled up into himself and his arms hugging his legs, all throughout the class hour. Once the bell rang to signal the end of classes for the day, Koji got up and walked to the bathroom door. However, before he could even reach the door, it opened. Koji watched as someone walked in.

"Oh, hey Koji. Didn't see you today in History…Is everything alright?" Haku said, walking over to one of the sinks.

Koji didn't say anything but, instead, placed his hand on the doorknob. He was going to turn it to walk out until Haku said something else, stopping him in his tracks.

"You know…that was a pretty harsh thing to do...Writing a note to make it look like I didn't love Chihiro, although we both know that isn't true-"

Koji lost it. He rushed at Haku, slamming him into the wall between the sinks and stalls.

"Who do you even think you are?! You come here and just when I think I have a chance, you take her away from me! You ruined _everything_!"

Koji was stunned once again when Haku, using hardly any force, switched their positions. Haku, then, palmed the wall next to Koji's head. He didn't look mad, Koji noted. Instead he looked sad.

"You truly don't understand anything, do you? You don't what I went through to come back to her. You don't know what it was like these past 3 years waiting, ever impatiently; to get back to the girl I had fallen in love with. You, though, had the nerve to write such a horrible note, and you say you love her? Someone who loves another wouldn't purposely hurt them, just to be with them. What do you think she would say, or do, if she ever were to find out that What do you think she would say, or do, if she ever were to find out that _you_ were the one that wrote that note and slipped it in her locker? A friend I have heard her talk about so fondly, someone who had been there for her all these years?"

Koji looked up at him, both worried and troubled. "You wouldn't…."

Haku stepped away from him. "No, I will leave it to you whether she finds out or not. I'm no snitch. Besides, I could never hurt Chihiro like that."

Koji was going to respond with some retort until he heard the bathroom door open and close. He could see behind Haku, but he never expected this one person to ever set foot in this bathroom.

"Ch-Chihiro?"

Haku turned around, also shocked to see her here. "What are you doing in here?"

At first she looked at them, confused, but she slowly smiled. "The real question is why _you_ guys are in here. You do know that this is the _girls'_ bathroom, right?"

The boys realized, as they looked around that she was indeed right. There were no urinals, like there was supposed to be, and, one the wall next to the sinks, was a long vertical box, holding what they knew were _feminine_ things. Both their eyes shot up in horror, turning to Chihiro, who was trying her absolute best not to laugh.

"Heh..heh…Sorry about that..." Koji started.

"We will be leaving now…" Haku finished.

Chihiro, however, beat them to the door, locking it. When they looked at her in questioning looks, she shook her head. "You _really_ don't want to go out there. If anyone saw you guys leave the girls' bathroom, you will be horribly humiliated. Of course, all this would have been avoided if you paid attention to which bathroom you actually went into."

Both boys looked down, ashamed. It was true. It was their fault that they had to stand here, and be rescued by Chihiro.

Chihiro sighed. "While we wait for everyone to leave, mind telling me what you two were talking about?"

Haku looked from her to Koji, then back, shaking his head. Koji, however, sighed heavily, words from what Haku had said rushing back at him.

"I have something to confess, Chihiro…"

Chihiro looked at him, tilting her head to the side. "Yeah?"

Koji looked up at her, with a saddened look. He was probably going to lose her friendship, forget her love, with what he had to say.

"I wrote the note. I stayed behind in PE, after Haku left the changing rooms. I snuck into his bag and wrote that note. And, while you guys were in the lunchroom, I slipped it into your locker. I knew you would find it. You always went to your locker before math class. I'm sorry…"

Chihiro only looked at him, slowly frowning. "Why?"

Koji looked away from her eyes. "I really like you, Chihiro. I didn't like Haku being so close to you, and…I got overly jealous. I thought if I made it look like that he didn't have feelings for you anymore, then you would come running to me, and then I would finally have you to myself."

"How did you know that we were even together?" She asked him.

Koji's face reddened. "I went to your house last night, to see if you were alright. I was hoping to talk to you about, well, how I feel. But, I saw you two together…kissing."

Chihiro's face reddened in embarrassment, then.

Haku stepped in, catching Chihiro's attention. "Don't be too mad at him, Chihiro. Like he said, he was only jealous of me."

Koji nodded. "I really don't want to lose you, Chihiro. I know I have no chance with you. I hate to admit it but, Haku is a far better person than I ever could be. I could settle with just being friends, but I understand if you hate me too much to even be that with me anymore."

Chihiro sighed. "Koji, you played such a horrible trick. I don't think I can trust you, but…" She looked at him, giving him a sad smile. "I still want to be friends. Just, never get involved with me and Haku again?"

Koji brightened up, hugging his friend, which Chihiro responded by patting his shoulder awkwardly. Koji let go of her, then. "I am truly sorry, Chihiro. I won't ever do anything like that ever again. And…" He turned to look at Haku. "I'm sorry for getting her upset at you, Haku."

Haku waved him off. "Don't worry about it. You almost had me fooled with that note. If I had been someone else, I would have believed every word you had written."

Koji chuckled nervously. "Yeah…but, I'm still sorry. I don't know if we ever could be friends, seeing, well….you know…"

Haku smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Once they deemed that there was no one outside the bathroom, they all left. Haku and Chiiro in hand, and Koji walking beside Chihiro. He looked over at them, smiling a little. True, he had almost broke the two up, but, looking at them now, after all that had been said and done, he was glad his plan didn't work. He would always love Chihiro, but Haku was a better match for her. He was strong and could easily take of himself and Chihiro. Who knows? Maybe he would get invited to their wedding one day? Maybe he could be their kids' god parent? He would be anything as long as he could still be Chihiro's friend. That was good enough for him.

-Hehe! So everything worked out in the end! Sorry if it's not the way that you guys hoped it would end. Lol I don't like unhappy endings, though…seeing Haku knock Koji's lights out and to a pulp would be pretty funny Lol :D I hope you all like it, though! And, sorry again for taking soo long to update! (heh heh heh…) The story isn't over yet! I got _at least_ another chap or two left in me! So, please, stay tuned! And any reviews will be great! :)

Luv always, _friendwriter_


	7. Awkwardness

**-Hello! All my lovely fans and reviewers! :) I can't tell you how much it means to me that I still keep getting reviews and notices in my inbox of new story/author followers! Makes me proud and eager to post more updates sooner! Heehee! At the end of my little story, once its all finished, I mean, I will be giving a very warm shout out to all you who have reviewed :) So, I hope to continue seeing those all-so-sweet reviews! Now, on to the story! **

Ashyhoon – Awkwardness

…" "…talking

…' '…thinking

Chihiro couldn't believe what was happening. How could this happen? Also, how could Haku look so calm in the face of danger itself? Sure, they had their share of adventures, Haku probably more so. But, surely this would be the worst of them all, as Chihiro's father stared at him blankly across from him.

Just then, Chihiro's mother, ever the cheerful one at times like these, came in with a tray of snacks and juice, setting it on the table between the two guys.

"Go on, dig in." She said, her tone also merry.

Chihiro, trying to get the tense atmosphere to disperse, leaned forward and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie off the tray, cradling her juice near her. Then, sensing her effort, her mother also helped herself to one of her freshly made cookies.

"Akio, dear? Don't you think you should say something?"

Her father suddenly stood up, glaring at her mother. "How could you be so nonchalant about this, Yuko? Did you not hear what this young man had to say about our only daughter?" He finished by pointing a finger at Haku, who didn't flinch. Again, he was dead calm.

**(QUICK A/N! Akio and Yuko are really the names of Chihiro's parents from **_**Spirited Away**_**)**

Chihiro's mother shook her head. "Honestly I don't see the big deal, hon. He simply said, and in quite a gentleman-ly manner, asked to court our lovely daughter. She's almost into high school, dear. She's quite old enough to have a boyfriend, right? And they look so cute together!" She ended with a huge smile on her face.

Both Chihiro and Haku cracked a smile. But, Chihiro's father…well…he stared at his wife like he couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Are you serious? This is our 13 year old daughter, for kami's sake! Our beautiful daughter, who shouldn't be worrying about boys and dating. And, courting? Who says that anymore?"

"Sir?" Haku finally spoke, composed as he addressed him. "Mr. Ogino, I was raised to respect my elders and, if I ever were to find someone, in this case it's Chihiro, then I should politely ask to court her. I understand if you don't really like me or the idea of me, as I and Mrs. Ogino said, courting Chihiro, but I really would like your approval."

**(ANOTHER QUICK A/N! Ogino is also from **_**Spirited Away**_** ^.^)**

Her father blinked a couple times, almost as if he was shocked in what Haku had said. "And exactly who are you again? And how old?"

Haku smiled, at least he was getting somewhere with the older man. "My real name is Kohaku, but I prefer to be called Haku, for short. And, I'm almost 16."

Chihiro's father's eyes widened. "But, I thought you were in the same grade as Chihiro?"

Haku nodded. "I am. I haven't had much of a chance to attend school. I've been busy taking care of some paperwork in order to attend school here in this town."

"So, you don't mind being in the 8th grade, older than all your other classmates, while 'courting' my 13 year old daughter?" Akio spat out.

Haku shook his head. "I don't care much for what others think of me. Besides, I blend in."

All the while, Yuko Ogino was nodding her head, looking at Haku. She smiled at her husband. "He's got a point, dear. I mean, look at Haku; he looks like a 13-year-old middle school student. And I can tell he truly loves Chihiro." She then smiled at Haku and, then, Chihiro. "I approve. Most certainly."

Chihiro responded by being at shock, then hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you, mom! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

Yuko hugged her daughter back warmly. "Of course, dear."

Chihiro sat back down, and looked to her father. "Dad?"

Akio looked to his only daughter, then back at Haku. After a few minutes, and a long silence, he sighed heavily.

"Since my wife approves of you, and its already apparent that Chihiro cares for you, too, then I guess I have no other choice but to accept you as well." He slowly smiled. "Just know that if you ever, and I do mean _ever_ hurt my baby girl, I will come after you."

"Dad!" Chihiro blushed in embarrassment.

Haku smiled at her. "It's quite alright, Chihiro. He's just being protective of you." He then turned his attention to her father. "I swear to you Mr. Ogino that I will protect Chihiro with my life, and I will never, _ever_ hurt her, in any form." To emphasize his seriousness, he fisted a hand over his heart and bowed in direction of Chihiro's father.

Akio was taken aback at first, but then chuckled. Everyone else at that moment smiled and laughed.

Akio and Yuko after a few more minutes of talking with Haku and Chihiro, looked over to each other, and smiled, standing up and excusing themselves so the young couple could be alone. Once alone, Chihiro also stood up to go sit next to Haku, who responded by pulling her close to him, wrapping an arm across her shoulders. Chihiro nestled closer to him, smiling up at him.

"You were pretty brave back there, Haku."

He smiled back down at her. "How's that?"

"You stood up to my father, asking to 'court' me and all. You didn't even flinch when he yelled at you."

Haku shook his head, still smiling. "I've been in more sticky situations than that, Chihiro. Though, I will admit he was pretty scary. Probably just as scary as Yubaba had been."

Chihiro giggled. "I'm thinking he was scarier."

Haku laughed with her. "Okay, you have a point. But," with his free hand he brushed away a straying piece of hair from her eyes and smiled wider, "it was all worth it."

Chihiro blushed. "Why do I have a feeling you're not just talking about the sitch with my dad?"

"Because you're absolutely right. Chihiro, meeting you 3 years ago was the best thing that ever happened to me. You helped me figure out who I really was. And, going up against Yubaba, not just once but on multiple occasions, gave me the courage I needed to get out of the Spirit World, and keep my promise to find you again. Falling in love with you is a bonus that I take pleasure in." He winked at her, causing her to blush and smile more.

"Are you really 16?" She asked him.

He laughed. "Yep."

She laughed, too. "Mom was right. You do look like a 13 year old middle school student. So, that means when we met, you were 13 _then_?"

He nodded, still smiling at her.

"And you don't mind being stuck in the same grade as me, surrounded by classmates who are younger than you?"

He shook his head. "Why should I mind that? Grade doesn't matter to me, just as long as I can be near you, always. I let you go before Chihiro…never will I let that happen again. Not for as long as I live."

Chihiro smiled at him. "And how long is that, exactly?"

Haku looked up, as if he was counting, then looked back down at the girl in his arms, grinning. "Well, I don't think I have my immortality anymore. Ever since I've left the Spirit World, I don't have the powers I once had. Can't really use them here, nor do I mind. To tell you the truth, I like the chance to live like a normal human teenager. Just means we," he tapped her nose lightly then his own, "will live for about the same amount of time. Never will I outlive you by several years, nor do I want to. Being a human is quite convenient for me." He laughed.

She grinned at him, snuggling closer to him so her head was resting on his chest. "Does that mean you also want to go to the same high school and college as me, as well?"

Haku had adjusted himself so she was more comfortable, resting his hand gently on her head, which he now was stroking her hair. When she asked him that, he smiled.

"Most definitely. Of course, I will give you your freedom to do whatever you want. If you wanted us to have different jobs, I'm more than happy to oblige."

"What would you want to do?" She asked him.

"What would _you _want to do?" He countered with his own question, to which she giggled at.

"I was thinking of going to college to be a teacher. Now, _you_…"

He laughed. "Well I did a lot of paperwork back in the Spirit World. What kind of jobs here do paperwork?"

Chihiro thought for a moment. "Hmmm…there's some in law and I know there's a lot in business."

"Law, huh?" Haku smiled. "I think I would like to work in law."

She giggled. "You would look cute in a suit as a lawyer. Can't see you wear a heavy robe all day as a judge."

He laughed. "Being a lawyer could be educating."

Chihiro looked up at him, gazing. She sighed. "Any other future plans?"

Haku smiled. "Actually, I do."

"Oh? Like what?"

He stared off in space, thinking out loud. "Well, I saw how happy your folks are. I never really knew my parents, if I had any that is. I only assume that they're gone. But, one day, I would like something like your parents have…a family. And, you?" He smiled back at her.

She blushed, looking quickly away. "I was thinking the same. I look at my mom and dad and how in love they are. I would like something like that, too. Maybe a kid or two…" Chihiro blushed harder.

Haku smiled wider at her adorableness, kissing her head gently. "One day you will. I promise you that."

She finally looked back at him, smiling. "And you will, too, Haku." Then they kissed each other, on the lips, ever so gently.

-Awww! I felt like crying right there at the end! :') I sure do hope you guys liked this chapter just as much as I loved writing it. To tell you the truth, as I was writing this one, I was thinking of my boyfriend and I. Lol he's even asked me what _I _would say if he asked me to marry him and I told him "hmm…I would probably, most likely, say yes." Lol I love teasing him! Anyhow, this story is not quite over. ;) I got one more chapter in me before I'm totally done. Please stay tuned until the end!

Much love to all my readers, reviewers, followers, and subscribers!

_friendwriter_


	8. How Much I Love You

**-Hello my lovelies! We have finally reached the end to this cute story between our beautiful couple, Haku and Chihiro! I feel sad that this will be the last chapter but no worries. :) These two **_**will**_** have quite a happy ending. ;) **

**I did notice, however that the last chapter was quite short, in my standards though. Lol Not even 2,000 words! So, to make up for that, this chapter is longer. I sure do hope you all enjoy and that I continue to see reviews and readers in the future. **

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* I do NOT own **_**Spirited Away**_** or its characters. That right belongs to Miyazaki. (If I did own it the ending would be **_**much**_** different!) But THIS story, **_**Ashyhoon,**_** does belong to ME. *evil laughter then some coughing* Hehe… on with the story, then…**

Ashyhoon – How Much I Love You

…" "…talking

**4 YEARS LATER**

**Haku's P.O.V**

I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet fragrance of sakura blossoms from the tree not far from me on my left. On my right, however, came a movement of my beloved. There, snuggled close to my side, was Chihiro, her head and one of her hands on my chest. I smiled down at her, daring only to push a lock of her beautiful chocolate-brown hair from her even more gorgeous face. I sat there, watching her closed eyelids. No doubt she was adorable when she was sleeping soundly. After a few minutes, I tore my eyes away.

I remembered, then. Chihiro and I had come out here on her parents' front porch, sitting on the white porch swing that Chihiro's father, Akio, and my guardian, Mr. Tesber from school, had been kind to build us so that we could enjoy moments like this one. We had wanted to enjoy the nice weather and talk a bit about our graduation that was just a day away, but we must've fallen asleep thanks to the warm weather. I looked back to Chihiro, still asleep, as she breathed in and out deeply. Uh, oh…another shift underneath me and I watched as my sleeping angel, and girlfriend of these past four years, stirred from her slumber, opening her lovely brown eyes and gaze up at me.

She smiled warmly at me. "Hey."

I smiled lovingly at her. "Hey."

**Chihiro's P.O.V**

When I woke from my nap, I was almost surprised to find him looking down at me. I smiled up at Haku, my sweet and caring boyfriend of these past four years.

"Hey." I said. He grinned back at me. Kami, I love his smiles!

"Hey," he replied.

I knew instantly that I must've fallen asleep, here in his safe and warm arms. The weather had recently been warm enough to lull me to sleep, especially when I was cuddled up to him, like now. I sighed, feeling his free hand, the one not holding her close, stroke her hair. After only a moment I felt my eyelids grow heavy and closed them once again, feeling Haku's soft hand and the rush of comfort that always came when he would do this. Then came his beautiful voice…

"Did you enjoy your rest?"

"Mhmm…" Came my only answer. I felt wonderfully lost. But of course, he knew what effect he had on me.

He chuckled, ceasing his hand on my head. I looked up at again, pouting, which only made him laugh again.

My attitude changed when I saw his emerald eyes gloss over as he looked back down at me. He smiled again.

"My dear Chihiro, do you think it's time to go back inside? I mean, I love sitting out here, with you so close to me, but I'm afraid I don't make much of a pillow." He gestured to his chest, which I was still laying on.

I blushed a little.

**Haku's P.O.V**

If her sleeping face wasn't cute enough, seeing Chihiro's cheeks turn a sudden pink was he absolute cutest. All because he had reminded her where she had been laying. Sadly, though, she sat up, her hands firmly in her lap and her looking down and away from him. Yep, she was embarrassed.

"Gomen, Haku." He smiled wider than before, reaching over to take one of her hands into his own, patting it a couple times before enclosing it completely with his.

"I didn't mind, Chihiro. I only care that you're comfortable when sleeping on me."

This made her blush even more. She looked at me, her eyes conveying, I believe to be, surprise and not embarrassment.

"But," she smiled through her pink cheeks, "I _was_ comfortable. In fact," she reached up to brush my jade-colored hair out of my eyes. What she said next almost made my heart jump out of my chest.

"I'm always comfortable around you. I love you." She had said this with a huge smile and her eyes literally sparkled, conveying her utmost love for him.

I snapped out of my brief daze to lean over and catch her lips, kissing her sweetly on her soft lips.

**Chihiro's P.O.V**

I wasn't surprised to him kissing me after that. I kissed him back after feeling the gentle touch of his lips on mine. A few minutes later, we both broke for air. Kissing him always left me breathless. What he said when he regained his breath, literally took my breath away completely.

"There's never a moment when I'm not comfortable with you, Chihiro. I love you so very much, my dearest love." He then kissed my forehead, lovingly, while holding me close to him. I could feel his heartbeat close to my ear as I laid my head back on his chest.

At that moment, however, our lovey-dovey moment had been ruined for a sudden gust of wind flew by the both of us. All would have been fine if I had been wearing warmer clothing, instead of the pair of shorts and the tank top, with my favorite sandals and my hair tied up in its shiny purple hair tie that Granny gave me years ago. I shivered slightly, but without a doubt Haku felt it.

He shifted us and soon we were no longer sitting. As we stood by the porch swing, he wrapped his arms securely around me. His voice came near my ear.

"Let's get inside, okay? Before you catch your death out here."

I sighed, and nodded, letting him lead me the short distance to the front door. Once reaching it, he leaned forward, opened it, and ushered me inside shutting the door tight behind us.

"Why don't you sit down on the couch, and I'll fix us some tea, hm?" He said, smiling at me. Kami, how lucky could I possibly be to have such a caring boyfriend like Haku?

I smiled back, nodding, and gave a quiet "thank you" as I did as he asked, while he went to the kitchen.

I had learned over the past four years that he was an amazing cook. Never once did he burn our stove when he would come over for dinner, usually asking if he could help my mother in the kitchen. Sometimes, my mother would let him take over completely and he would teach me, letting me go as far as helping him. Mostly I preferred to just cutting the veggies rather than anything more…appliance-related for the sake of my mother's kitchen.

**Haku's P.O.V**

I could tell that Chihiro didn't like to have to come in from outside. Especially not after the moment we were having. I, also, didn't want to come inside but I care more for her health. For as long as I lived, _she_ would come first, not my wants or needs.

It didn't take me long to find the box of tea that Mrs. Ogino kept in the cabinet, and the tea kettle that she stored underneath the counter near the stove. I spent countless times in this kitchen. To tell the truth, I loved to cook, just as long it was for someone I cared about.

While the water heated up on the stovetop, I noticed it. A note clearly written in Mrs. Ogino's handwriting, stuck with tape, on the refrigerator.

_-Chihiro, Haku_

_Father and I went to run some errands. Didn't want to disturb you Had a feeling you would be coming in eventually and would want some tea so I left you this. _

_With much love, Mom-_

He smiled. Only Yuko Ogino would know that they would come in, even if it was just for tea. And, Chihiro loved her tea with some milk, which was of course in the fridge. The tea kettle suddenly whistled loudly, waking me from his thoughts. I went about, filling two cups with tea, one with no more than a teaspoon of milk, and then walked back into the living room where Chihiro still sat. After giving her cup to her, I sat down next to her.

"Looks like while we were napping outside, your parents went to town."

I smiled when she snuggled closer to me, sipping her tea generously once she got comfortable.

"They _must_ trust you." She giggled.

I smiled wider, putting an arm around her, pulling her closer. We drank our tea, the only sound being the equal sounds of our breathing, in perfect harmony. It wasn't until we had both finished, our cups sitting side-by-side on the table in front of the couch, that we started talking again, but not before she had resumed her position from outside, her head and hand on my chest, while I stroked her hair.

**Chihiro's P.O.V**

I sighed again, feeling his hand back on my head. Before my eyelids get heavy and send me to dream land once again, I looked up at him. I mustered up all my strength to keep my eyes open.

"Hey, Haku?"

"Hmm?"

"Weren't we talking about graduation earlier? Before, well…you know?" I smiled at him.

He looked down at me, brushing his lips over my forehead. "That we were."

"What are your thoughts about it? Graduation, I mean."

He took a deep breath. "Well, I don't feel too nervous. I will be honest, though. The final exams last week were horrible. I never felt so scared of math in my entire life." He laughed.

I joined in after a little while. "True. They were a bit tough, but I'm more than happy we survived through them."

He leaned down to kiss my nose, which got me giggling. "Together."

After my giggles, I leaned up to kiss his cheek. "We seem to work better, together."

I felt him sigh. "How do you feel about graduation, Chihiro?"

"I, well, I'm a bit scared." He shifted again, so he was looking at me better.

"What are you scared about?" His face was full of concern.

I smiled reassuringly at him. "Just nerves, love. I never really thought much about graduation or my future. That is, until you came looking for me four years ago."

"I had, no, wanted to. I needed to keep my promise to you."

I smiled wider. "I know, and I'm more than happy that you did. It's just, well, my parents. They always wanted what was best for me. Dad was strict about me going to college. Didn't really care what I majored in as long as I went, and Mom…she was the more reasonable. All she wanted was for me to be happy with what I do in life. But…graduation-"

"It's one of those major milestones that get you terrified. But, Chihiro…" He sat up and we facing each other on the couch. He placed his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"You won't be alone up there. I will be right by your side, if you ever feel too scared to move. And," he grinned, "there's the party that your parents are holding for us afterwards. That should make everything better, okay?"

I nodded. He was right, as always. I hugged him. "Thank you, Haku. I seriously don't know what I would do without you here with me."

**Haku's P.O.V**

I held Chihiro, hugging her back. Kami, I love her so much. And, after graduation was through, I would show her just how much I loved and treasured her.

It wasn't long after that when Chihiro's parents came back home, finding us curled up next to each on the couch. She was fast asleep, on my chest, and I had my arms wrapped around her, also asleep. Yuko was the one who woke us, well she woke _me_ and in turn I woke Chihiro.

The following morning was Graduation Day, and the students who were attending the commencement were busy getting ready. Even though I had told her I wasn't too nervous, inside I felt like my stomach was doing somersaults. I saw little of Chihiro but when I did see or catch a glimpse of her, sometimes catching her eye as well, we both smiled.

Then, the ceremonies began and once everyone had gotten their diplomas there was a bunch of cheer and everyone was laughing and enjoying their last day as high school students. After witnessing Mr. Tesber crying and boast how proud he was of me and all, I went to go find Chihiro, who was talking with Koji, a friend and ex-rival for Chihiro's attention. I smiled wide when I saw her.

"Hey!" Both of them turned my direction, each smiling at me. Chihiro looked happier to see me more, though. I finally approached them; Koji clamped his hand on one of my shoulders.

"Finally! School is over and now," he frowned, "more school in the fall….great."

I smirked at Koji, who had already told us many times that he wanted to be a big-time reporter in the United States. "And, should be harder, too, eh Koji?"

Koji playfully punched my arm, which I returned immediately. He sported a smirk as well. "Watch it, Haku. I know I will be great and I look forward to interviewing you for a big case story when I go on one of my international trips back home."

I smiled. "We'll see." I turned my attention back to Chihiro, who was grinning at the both of us. Ever since Koji and I had become friends, there had been some friendly feuding, but never to win the heart of my beloved Chihiro. I already owned her heart, as she had told me many times since we started going out.

Koji must've seen the way we kept smiling at each other for he excused himself to go find his other classmates and family. Once he was gone, I walked closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"So, you feel alright?" I smiled down at her.

She smiled back. "Never better."

**Chihiro's P.O.V**

It was true when I said I felt 'never better.' Earlier, when getting ready for that night, I had been still a little nervous, but it would always go away when I caught him looking over at me. It was like he was sending good feelings my way whenever I saw him, making me smile and feel much better so I could get through whatever I was doing at the moment.

Then it was time for the commencement and I felt sad that high school was over. Though, it didn't mean me and Haku would be separated. We had both managed to get in the same university, Kyoto University, and were both planning to go there in the fall. Not that I was too excited about more school, but it was a chance to be with Haku.

Afterwards, seeing him again, gave me little butterflies in the pit of my stomach. They were good butterflies and I watched in entertainment as Koji and he bickered. They had agreed to be friends years ago, after it was clear to Koji that I loved Haku, and he was, surprisingly, okay with that.

Now, Haku was holding me, his arms around my waist and mine securely around his neck. He made me feel safe and secure when I had been so scared, frightened, about tonight. I truly didn't know what I would do without him near me. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, well that is until my mother and father finally found us and said it was time to go home to have our graduation-celebration party. After toasts were made and family & friends congratulated both Haku & I for our achievement, Haku asked me to come outside with him. How could I say no? So, I let him take my hand and lead me to the front porch, sitting me on the swing.

**Haku's P.O.V**

I led Chihiro by the hand to the front porch, my heart beating hard in my chest. For the first time in my life, I was truly, and utterly, afraid. I turned to her after having her sit on the swing, her looking up at me and smiling.

"What's going on, Haku?" She asked, innocent and sweetly.

I smiled back at her, weakly. "Uhm, there's something I want to talk to you about, Chihiro."

She straightened even more in her seat, her face turning to one of concern.

"Yeah?" She patted the seat next to her. "Why don't you sit down and we will?"

I shook my head slowly. "I'd rather be facing you when I do this…"

Chihiro arched her curvy eyebrows at me. "You're kind of scaring me, Haku. What's the matter?"

I smiled for real this time. It was just like her for thinking something was wrong. Though I guess I wasn't doing much of a good job with what I really wanted to do.

"Nothing's the matter, my dear Chihiro." I reached into my pants pocket, touching the small gift box that was there for support in this. "It's just…you know I love you more than anything, right?" She nodded carefully.

I took a deep breath, kneeling down in front of her. I watched as her face changed rapidly from confusion to utter shock as she, too watched me.

"Meeting you, Chihiro, was the absolute best thing that ever happened to me. True, I was a bit testy with you but I soon realized how wonderful that you truly were." She blushed, smiling a little. "I can honestly say that I don't know where I would be without you. I love you so very much. So, I was wondering," I pulled out the waiting box in my pocket and opened so it was facing her. "Chihiro Ogino, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? For now until eternity?"

**Chihiro's P.O.V**

I was truly, undeniably in utter shock. There, right in front of me on one of his knees was Haku…and he had just asked me to marry him! I knew what I wanted to say, for I had practically been fantasizing him to propose to me. I just never thought it would be so soon, and after we had just graduated, like only an hour or so ago. Not that there was nothing wrong with it but I was, well, surprised.

I knew he was waiting for an answer, and his face went from grinning at me into him frowning, disappointed from what he said next.

"Ch-Chihiro? If I'm being too fast, please tell me. I-I didn't mean to-" He had stopped talking for I had interrupted him, jumping from the swing and into his arms, almost catching him completely by surprise. I hugged him tightly, reaching up to kiss him firmly on the lips.

I didn't give him a chance to kiss back, for I broke it no more than a second later, tears already forming and streaming down my face. He cupped my face, caressing it.

"Can I take that as a 'yes' then?" He smiled at me.

I nodded energetically, unable to find my words. Satisfied though, he reached down to kiss me gently, breaking the connection only when we both heard clapping. We turned around; finding my mother and father, grinning ear to ear, and my mom was fighting tears of her own while my dad wound a hand behind her, pulling her close.

"It's about time, son. Though, the timing couldn't be any more perfect." My father said, winking at us.

I looked from them to Haku and back. "Wait, you two knew?"

"Why, of course dear. I mean, we trust Haku after all. He was actually the one to come to us first to gain permission to marry you. We said yes, and asked that he waited until he was ready enough to ask you." My mother said, smiling wide at Haku as she spoke to him. "We thought you would keep us waiting until you two were finished with college. I can't tell you how happy I am for the both of you."

She walked over to us; hugging us both while my father shook Haku's hand. After excusing themselves, leaving to go back inside to where the party was still being held, I looked over to Haku, who was smiling.

I smiled warmly at him. "You are quite a cunning man, Haku."

He took my left hand, caressing it with his own. "I try to be." He smiled wider. "So, do you think I can put this on now?" He held up the ring he had shown me, now out of its box and glinting from the porch lights.

I nodded, and watched as he slipped it on. He then hugged me, kissing my cheek before whispering in my ear.

"I really do love you, Chihiro. I can't express how happy you made me just now."

I kissed him back, also whispering in _his_ ear. "I really love you, too, Haku. And," I leaned back to look at him, smiling. "How could I possibly say 'no' to you?" I winked. "You've been nothing but sweet and caring towards me all these years, always protecting me and loving me like you do now."

Haku kissed my forehead. "I do that because I want to be there to keep you safe. Falling in love with you was unexpected but nothing that I would change."

**Normal P.O.V**

Haku and Chihiro then sat down on the swing, much like in the position from before: Her head and hand on his chest, while he held her close. Only difference was the fast that they were now high school graduates and, well, engaged to be married. They watched as the stars formed in the dark sky, making wishes in their heads for their future together.

When Haku started to stroke her hair, Chihiro once again was finding herself on the edge of sleepiness. But, before she could close her eyes, a thought came to her head.

"Hey Haku?"

"Yeah, Chihiro?"

"What would you say to us visiting Granny and the others in the Spirit World? Could we do that?"

Haku smiled down at her. "Of course. I'm sure they would like to hear the good news, and it's been what, a year or so since we last saw them? I think going to visit them would be a great thing to do."

Chihiro cuddled closer to him, letting him lull her asleep with his gentle caress.

-Hehe! I know I said that this would be the last chapter but I got an idea while I was writing this one so I just HAD to keep going. Next chapter is the, for sure, sequel to our favorite couple's happy ending! Please read, review, and no flames please. I am a happy-go-lucky gal who loves her sappy endings and I promise not to keep you waiting long ;)

Much love and hugs, _friendwriter_


	9. Epilogue

**Hello! To all my beautiful and stunning readers! This will sadly be my last chapter for this story. It has been truly amazing since I picked this back up. I love this pairing so much! I hope no one is disappointed in me once I'm done. But, enough of that ;) I look forward to more readers and reviewers for **_**Ashyhoon**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own **_**Spirited Away**_** for it solely belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and his original characters also belong to him. This plot and story though belong to me, the title an idea given to me by a dear friend of mine. **

Ashyhoon – Epilogue

…" "…talking

…' '…thinking

**Haku's P.O.V**

It was only 6 months after Chihiro had said "yes" to Haku's proposal when they decided to have their wedding. Haku was pacing the room that was deigned for him to wait in until he was given the signal that it was "time." Time for him to leave this _torture room_ when all he wanted was to see his darling Chihiro's smiling face. He hoped, at least, that she was smiling, just as much as he knew that he would be grinning at her.

"Haku, son, you need to stop, or you will surely leave a track in the carpet."

Haku turned to his guardian and former teacher from middle school, Mr. Tesber, who was grinning from ear to ear, patting the seat next to him on the couch. I obeyed and went to go sit next to him. He patted my shoulder.

"You nervous, Haku?" He asked me. I thought for a moment. Was I nervous? Or was it rather that I was too excited to just stand around here any longer? I decided on the former. I should be nervous. It was my wedding day after all.

I nodded slowly, frowning.

Mr. Tesber chuckled. "Why that's perfectly normal! But I have no doubt that you and Miss Chihiro will be a lovely couple. I've watched you two grow into two fine young adults, especially you Haku." He smiled. "And just look at you now!" He stood up suddenly, pulling me to my feet and to the mirror that was provided in the room.

There, before me in my reflection, was a young man with jade-colored hair combed neatly so not a single strand of his hair stood up straight. His equally emerald eyes were gleaming from the overhead lights in the room. And, on his body, was a black suit with a white shirt, a wine-colored bow tie, and, in the pocket of the jacket was a mauve, folded napkin.

Mr. Tesber smiled, and turned me so I was facing him. "That, son, is you in that there mirror. You've certainly grown since I first saw you and I'm more than positive that it was Chihiro who had a big part in that. So, when you go see your woman and get ready to say your vows to one another, remember that all this has happened because of her, and the love you both have shared for one another since you've met." He smiled his biggest smile at Haku, to which Haku returned with one of his own.

"You're most certainly right. I know I can do this. I've waited for so long to tell her how much I truly lover, mustering all what was inside me to propose. I'm ready."

Mr. Tesber grinned. "That's good!" He then turned to the door, calling out to it. "You hear that? The groom's ready!"

A voice came from the other side. "Alright!"

Haku grinned. He was definitely ready.

**Chihiro's P.O.V**

Chihiro was tapping her foot, which she often did when she was extremely nervous, like she was exactly feeling now. She had to avoid sitting down too much, in fear of wrinkling her beautiful dress that her mother had made just for her.

Yuko Ogino was smiling, watching her daughter as she stood on the podium that was provided for preparations.

"Sweetie? Why don't you take deep breaths? I'm sure they will let us know when it's time for you to go out there."

Chihiro sighed. "I've been waiting for almost an hour, mom." She bit her lip, careful though not to break skin. "What if Haku changed his mind?"

Yuki shook her head, going over to stand next to her. "Dear, I could never see Haku doing that to you, not after all that you two have been through. And," she smiled warmly at her, "How could he ever leave you before you can start your lives together as a married couple? I've seen how much you love him, and I can assure you he loves you just as much, maybe even more. Just give faith, dear daughter. And I'm sure you won't ever regret it."

Chihiro sighed yet again. "I know he loves me, mom. I have no doubt in my heart he does."

"Then, what on Earth is wrong?"

She shook her head. Chihiro, herself, didn't know why she said what she said before.

Yuko smiled. "Daughter, look at that mirror behind you."

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Mom, I know what I look like."

Yuko laughed. "Chihiro just do as your mother tells you." Chihiro complied, and turned around to face the mirror that was just behind her.

In front of her, was a young woman, her long brunette hair was brushed and pulled into a soft bun at the back of her head, a sakura-looking hair pin sticking from the side of it. The young lady was also wearing her long, pink and white floral wedding dress, a sash tied around her stomach to prevent the dress from coming undone.

Yuko kissed her daughter's cheek, careful of the makeup there. "You see, Chihiro? You have nothing to fear or be so anxious about. Haku loves you more than anything, and he has no reason to not be, for you are truly a beautiful young woman. As heartbreaking as it may be for me, you are no longer my little girl, but a woman whose about to marry the most gentle and, may I say, handsome young man who managed to turn my clumsy Chihiro into a graceful one." Yuko began to feel tears forming, which didn't go unnoticed to Chihiro, who was still watching in the mirror.

Chihiro turned to hug her mother gently. "But, mom, I will always be your daughter." After a couple minutes Chihiro let go, looking back at her, smiling. "True I may not be a little girl, but I will always be your baby girl. No matter how old I get, I will always be the same girl growing up, maybe just a little less gawky."

Yuko smiled through her tears, nodding. "That you will be. Now, are you ready to go out there, and into your new life?"

Chihiro smiled back at her mother, nodding. "I am."

"That's wonderful, honey." Yuko turned to the only door in the room. "The lovely bride is ready!"

A voice came from the other side of the door. "Got it!"

Chihiro took one long deep breath as her mother lowered her long, flowing white hood that was to serve as the veil. She knew she was ready.

**Normal P.O.V**

Haku had only been waiting for no more than a couple minutes before the music began for Chihiro's walk down the aisle. When he saw her, he had to do everything he could not to leave his spot and go to her. She was remarkably gorgeous. He forced his hands in front of himself, folded over each other, smiling at his blushing bride.

Chihiro's first sight when she turned the corner to walk down the, to her, long aisle, was Haku. He was smiling one of his 100-watt smiles that she loved so much, and he was aiming that smile right at her. She could literally feel her heart quicken and had to remind herself over and over again in her head that she really shouldn't run down the aisle, and made herself concentrate on her steps.

Finally, Haku and Chihiro were facing one another, and the minister was reading the text. They hardly were paying any attention to him, but instead were smiling at each other. They did, however, faintly heard the preacher say their names respectfully.

"Haku, Chihiro?" They looked at him, and found him smiling. "Haku, do you vow to always cherish, love, and respect Chihiro with all your heart and soul, for better and for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

Haku turned his attention back to Chihiro, and grinned at her. "I forever do."

Chihiro blushed even more, but still smiled.

The preacher nodded, then turned to Chihiro. "Chihiro, do you vow to always cherish, love, and respect Haku with all your heart and soul, for better and for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

Chihiro nodded at the preacher, but beamed at Haku. "I, also, forever do."

Haku for the first time in a long time blushed at her.

The preacher closed his book and, putting the book in the crook of his arm, turned once again to Haku. "Do you have the rings?"

Haku nodded and turned to Koji right behind him, his chosen best man for the ceremony, who was grinning as he gave Haku the rings. Haku smiled back before taking the rings and turning back to his beloved. He first put Chihiro's on her ring finger then, after giving her the other ring, she put Haku's wedding band on his ring finger. The minister, once they were finished, clapped his hands once, addressing to the audience of family and friends.

"I now pronounce to you the newly wedded couple, Haku and Chihiro River." He smiled at the two, but spoke to Haku. "You may seal the contract with a kiss."

Haku nodded, smiled at Chihiro, and then leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. Everyone applauded, which then Haku and Chihiro ended their brief kiss.

Hours later, after the ceremony and small wedding party had ended, Haku and Chihiro were standing in front of the old, abandoned amusement park. Hand in hand, the two had changed out of their formal wear and were now dressed in more suitable clothes: Haku in a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt and tennis shoes, and Chihiro in an orange skirt and white and green striped shirt and sandals for easy walking. Looking at them, they almost looked like their younger selves when they first met all those years ago.

Haku looked down at Chihiro who was looking into the arched entryway. He gently squeezed her hand, which got her to look up at him. He smiled at her.

"You ready? I'm sure a lot of people want to see us again."

She nodded, smiling back at him. "We certainly have some good news to share." She looked to his ring finger where his wedding band shined in the sunlight.

Haku knew where she was looking but looked at the slim wedding ring on her finger, twinkling.

After only a moment they looked at each other.

"Shall we go?" He asked her.

Chihiro smiled warmly and nodded. "Let's."

And, hand in hand still, they walked forward and into the Spirit World, their lives and futures firmly entwined with each other.

**END**

-*crying and sniffling* So, so **beautiful**! I-I don't know what else to say except it has been an absolute pleasure writing this! Please review, comment, and let me know what you think about this *sniff* last addition to this story. Thank you for reading! :')

_friendwriter_


	10. Applause for the Reviewers!

**THIS PAGE IS DEDICATED TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED, GIVING ME THE PUSH TO FINISH THIS STORY THAT I LOVE SO MUCH. THANK YOU ALL! **

**If I have forgotten anyone, I am regretfully sorry. But you are deep in my heart. I have sorted these lovely people alphabetically, with the chapters in which they reviewed in parenthesis :) I shall also be updating this as I get more reviewers. **

_**Bianca Bubbles (Ch 2)**_

_**cagalliyulathha (Ch 2, 4)**_

_**Carly (Ch 5)**_

_**dazzledbyu88 (Ch 1, 2)**_

_**EternallyDrowning (Ch 1, 2, 3, 4)**_

_**Genie2130 (Ch 7)**_

_**JoLlama (Ch 4)**_

_**KatieB19 (Ch 1, 2)**_

_**little princess of mercury (Ch 4)**_

_**michelle88222 (Ch 4, 7)**_

_**MoshiMoshiQueen (Ch 1, 2, 3, 4)**_

_**Precious Thing (Ch 5, 7)**_

_**Shadowsong (Ch 1)**_

_**Shannon the Original (Ch 4)**_


End file.
